Example embodiments relate to a switching regulator, and more particularly, to a switching regulator capable of exhibiting reduced electromagnetic interference (EMI), a method of operating the switching regulator, and an electronic device including the switching regulator.
As EMI appears as a big problem in recent mobile communication systems, various techniques of reducing EMI have been developed.
Some devices employ a large filter and/or shielding in order to reduce EMI. However, these measures increase the cost and size of the device. The size of an EMI filter may be reduced by using a spread spectrum technique. However, this still has its own disadvantages.